White Lantern (Kyle Rayner)
History Kyle Rayner was in New York and had just saved a construction worker when he was chosen by the six rings of the different Corps. He was soon after attacked by Arkillo, Munk, Bleez, and Fatality. Kyle attempted to explain he had not stolen the rings, but ultimately failed, afterwards being saved by Saint Walker, whom he traveled to Oa with to seek answers. Rayner realized once he arrived that Ganthet had been stripped of his emotions, and the other Guardians demanded to know why the rings were following him. Kyle failed to respond effectively and the Guardians sought to interrogate him, but was surprised when all six rings chose him as their user. The rings slipped onto Kyle's finger, causing him to become a Lantern for the entire emotional spectrum. He initially overpowered the Guardians but was ultimately overwhelmed and all of his rings blew up, save for his Green Lantern Ring and Orange Power Ring. The Guardians attempted to take Kyle's ring and expel him from the Corps, but failed. The Orange Power Ring was revealed to be a construct by an Orange Lantern, Glomulus. The citadel was breached by Walker and his cadre of ring bearers who previously ambushed Rayner. A quick fight emerged and the Guardians easily emerged victorious. The Guardians were ready to arrest all of the adversaries but they burst through the wall, with the exception of Sayd. Rise of the Third Army Following the events of the Larfreeze-Invictus War and the fall of the Blue Lantern Corps, Kyle was preparing to fight the Guardians of the Universe. Kyle's first color which he chose to master was the color red, of rage. Kyle was verbally and physically abused by Atrocitus at his dead ex-girlfriend's gravesight, but ultimately was more saddened than enraged. In another attempt, Atrocitus forced Kyle to watch rebels kill and murder countless innocent families, which sparked rage inside Kyle. Kyle then took on the avatar of a Red Lantern and killed the rebels, and told Atrocitus that he was no better than the rebels. Atrocitus agreed and even said that he was in fact much worse than the rebels. Kyle then used the power of Hope to heal the wounded, and returned to find Carol as a Star Sapphire fixing his ex-girlfriend, Alex's, gravehead which was broken previously. Although Arkillo and Lafreeze help him master the powers of greed and fear, he must confront Ganthet in order to master the power of Love. Kyle's powers now at their peak, he resolves to lead the Guardians in their confrontation of the First Lantern. Wrath of the First Lantern When the''' First Lantern' is freed, he begins to drain all the Lanterns of their emotions, minds, and memories. Kyle fails to fight off the First Lantern, who also has the power of white light, and is drained of his emotions. The First Lantern leaves him weak and teleports him back to his home, where he is found by Carol. The two go to the planet Korugar's grave, where they are attacked by an angry Sinestro who blames them for the destruction of his home. Sinestro demands Kyle revive Korugar with his white light, and though he attempts, he fails. Kyle and Carol team up with Green Lanterns 'Simon Baz and B'dg. In the final battle, Kyle and other reserve lanterns attempt to fight the First Lantern and emerge victorious. Afterwards, Kyle returns to Earth to help people with the power of his white light. Saint Walker convinces Kyle to reunite with his father, whom he has not seen since the First Lantern incident. Lights Out Kyle was approached by the group of Templar Guardians who wanted his assistance is navigating the Universe and getting to know it's customs. At first, Kyle declined, until 'Hal Jordan '''convinced him otherwise, saying that the new Guardians could be threats as the old ones were and that befriending them could be in benefit of the Green Lantern Corps. The Templar Guardians and Kyle's first outing brought them to the edge of the Universe, where an anomaly was found. The Guardians left Kyle to deal with Exeter, a White Lantern guardiang the anomaly, while they studied the anomaly from closer. As Kyle wielded the white light in an attempt to protect himself, the anomaly exploded and released 'Relic 'before the Guardians could warn Kyle. As they were outpowered, the Guardians called on 'Carol Ferris ' to help them. Kyle was captured as the entity studied his memories. Carol with the help of Exeter snapped Kyle out of his illusion as Relic got away with the new information. The group tracked Relic down to the Blue Lantern's home planet, where Relic was attempting to drain the Central Power Battery. Relic managed to drain the power battery of hope, and Kyle's group and an injured 'Saint Walker manadged to escape via-power warp thanks to other Blue Lanterns sacrificing themselves. The group warped to Oa, where they learned that the power battery there was also acting out of sorts. Relic arrived soon after and encouraged the Lanterns to surrender their rings. The Lanterns declined and learned that no constructs would harm Relic, who quickly drained the Central Power Battery and caused Oa to start to self destruct. While John Stewart 'stayed to fight as a destruction, Kyle and Hal led the other Lanterns to safety. While watching Oa destruct from far away, Kyle sensed all of the entities. They comandeered Kyle as a host and struck out at Relic. The other Lanters attempted to force the entities out of Kyle, but the Guardians reminded Kyle that he could pit the entities against each other and force them to leave his body. Relic captured Kyle and started to drain the energy he needed, before Rayner was rescued by the Lanterns of all Lantern Corps. The Lanterns distracted Relic long enough for Kyle to pull him through the Source Wall that protects the edge of the universe. The two disappeared into the wall, where the Guardians stayed to study. Kyle was presumed dead until the Guardians observed him coming out from the other side of the wall. The Guardians ultimately came to the decision that it was best to keep the fact that Kyle is alive a secret. Afterwards After the events of Lights Out, it was discovered Kyle saw the instructions of the Universe when on the other side of the Source Wall, and somehow changed the operating codes. Kyle created 'Oblivion, '''an evil doppelganger made to destroy Kyle when he decided he was too powerful for others' own good. However, Carol and company convinced Kyle to have hope, resulting in Kyle teaming up with the Guardians to destroy Oblivion, seemingly being destroyed in the process. However, Kyle was only transported to a dead planet, whom he discovered was a brother to Mogo, the new home of the Green Lanterns. The dead planet stated it didn't like Lanterns, forcing Kyle to take back the life he temporarily bestowed upon it. Kyle was left alone to wander the empty space. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Indomitable Will ' *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Kyle has some of the most powerful constructs and are much more elaborate than other Lantern's. *'''Artistry: '''Kyle is a very skilled artist. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery' 'Weapons *White Lantern Ring' **'Energy Construct Creation''' ***'Force Field' **'Energy Projection' **'Flight' * Green Lantern Ring (formerly) * Blue Lantern Ring (formerly) * Red Lantern Ring (formerly) * Qwardian Power Ring (formerly) * Indigo Power Ring (formerly) * Star Sapphire Ring (formerly) * Orange Lantern Ring (formerly) * Life Equation (formerly) Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Green Lanterns Category:Male Characters Category:Humans